Battle at Victory
Log Title: Battle at Victory Characters: Blast Off, Deathsaurus, Encore, Jetfire, Ko-Te, Megatron, Skuld, Springer, Star Saber, Starscream, Swindle, Victory Leo Location: Victory Station Date: May 26, 2019 TP: Operation Expansion TP Summary: Megatron wants to destroy Victory Station. So does Deathsaurs. Star Saber is newly empowered to lead the Autobots' defense, and meets them there. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Skuld '''Log session starting at 19:04:37 on Sunday, 26 May 2019.' Planet U, codenamed Victory, the furthest reaching arm of the Galactic Peace Alliance, fostered by years of diplomacy, negotiations, and hard work. The shining example of how life in the galaxy can, and should be. And at the helm of this operation is its commander, Star Saber, a mech of no great size in his day to day life, of blue and white. Endlessly configurable, the rumors about him are that he was exposed to the Infinite Recombatrix upon his forging. Today however, is a grave day, as Star Saber gets the news of the situation in person by an envoy of Autobots. "Optimus Prime..." He sits with his head down, his hands clasped together. The Autobot Prime had taken a leave of absence, and installed Star Saber as interim lead. "I...do not understand why he would choose me to replace him...even for a minute." Star Saber slowly rises, "Elita One and Ultra Magnus still are deployed on Cybertron. Why would he pick me?" One of his quirks, is the need to monologue to process difficult decisions, and so he does, "He must believe there is a threat that I can of service to. We will have to work together to understand this difficult time." It's a bright, hot day on Victory. The sun is shining, the birds are tweeting, Star Saber is monologuing... and then a shadow looms over the Galactic Defense Force Headquarters. It's the fearsome Decepticon shortbu-er, combat shuttle, Blast Off! As it descends on the Galactic Defense Force, the shuttle bay doors open and Megatron emerges, fusion cannon already at full power. "Decepticons!" the Silver Shouter bellows. "Let the slaughter begin!" Without further warning, Megatron fires on the tall white towers of the Galactic Defense Force Headquarters. <> Jetfire says, "It looks like the Decepticons aren't waiting for Prime to get out of quarantine! They're attacking the Galactic Defense Force Headquarters!" <> Star Saber says, "Autobots, we're under attack! Battle stations!" Jetfire takes the rule of going after the best, most lethal shot first, even though it's a risky gamble - he already has a losing record against Starsceam, let alone Megatron. Still - he locks his weapons on the Decepticon leader. "Let's end this before it begins..." >> Jetfire strikes Megatron with Missile. << Starscream leaps out of the shuttle and jets up to the sky, as is his wont. At a great altitude, he cuts his igniters and falls to the ground. He lands with a THWUMP. Anyone who has been here a while knows this is his signature entrance. Dust/Metal fragments fly up everywhere as a small crater forms. The mech is completely obscured by this. And then, suddenly, you see two glowing red optics through the storm. And then, you hear a SNAP HISS, as a laser katana ignites. He does not see his prey. Nor does he know where it is. So he just twirls his weapon around with an expertise most wouldn't think he had. But he does now. "Star Saber! Come out! Come out of your hole! I have come for you, just as I did Metalhawk. Ask your friend what I did to him. I thrust this blade through his chest! He's lucky to have survived. Will you fare better? Come and find out. If you dare. I do love proving the mythos around Autobot sword masters false!" The skies almost seem to darken, as a large, metallic egg shaped object descends from the skies of Victory like a rain cloud on the monolog parade. The object seems to hover for a moment, and soon the sides of it unfold, revealing a creature that the planet has come to fear and dread. The beastial kaiju form of Desthsaurus emerges, it's crimson eyes focused on the gathering below. "Star Saber." It growls in a primal voice full of a barely concealed rage. "Star Saber. You have come. Good. Why waste your time with these outsiders when the real challenge has arrived?" he hasn't brought his troops with him today which is quite unusual for the Emperor of Destruction. No Dinoking, no Liokaiser, no. He has left his war machines behind on the Warworld, and decided to handle this personally- a rare instance indeed. Perhaps he has something to prove tonight. Perhaps it i s that he can handle this one- and the intruders alone if he needs to. At least his normal obsession with Star Saber is there, so we know its still a day ending in Y. Star Saber raises his head as monitors reveal the attack in progress. "Decepticons!" The shudder from Megatron's cannon fills the station. "Battle Stations! We must mobilize the Defense Force!" He exits the headquarters, and stares up into the sky, seeing the invaders. "V-STAR!" Star Saber takes flight, as he calls out for his weapons platform, thrusters engaged and boosts up to meet the invaders head on. His V-Star platform lines up with him, as electricity forms, " BATTLE.....ON!" He links up with the platform, to become the mighty Star Saber, sword in hand. He POINTS at Megatron, already under assault from Jetfire. "MEGATRON! You shall not destroy this place!" He boosts forward towards the Decepticon commander, "LETS.......SAY GO!" <> Star Saber says, "Uwa...Deathsaurus" <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "" Star Saber sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Star Saber radio's Deathsaurus with "You've allied yourself with the Decepticons? Have you gone truly mad?". (INTERCEPT): Deathsaurus recieves "You've allied yourself with the Decepticons? Have you gone truly mad?" from Star Saber. Encore approaches... with the roar of engines,coming from the south. He's low, coming as fast as he can, and his externalsound-system is bloasting out bagpipe music at full folume. He transforms, flaring his engines to drop own neatly in front of Victory, the array of chanters and pipes up over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he starts to play. At first, it's just a distressing sound, but as he begins to really play it starts to actually *hurt* the Decepticons. "A'reet! Y'Bastads!" he says. "This is where y' stop!" Unfolding with the whir of a transformation cog, Encore assumes his robot mode. >> Encore attacks Megatron with Highland March, striking Megatron. << >> Encore attacks Deathsaurus with Highland March, striking nobody. << Megatron's dramatic entrance is interrupted by a missile blast from Jetfire, allowing him to be completely upstaged by Starscream, Deathsaurus, AND Star Saber. Undaunted, Megatron lands behind Starscream, ignoring Star Saber and focusing his attention on... Deathsaurus. "I ordered you to Decepticon City, Deathsaurus! We will handle Star Saber ourselves. It is I who determine who lives and dies and when, Deathsaurus. Remove yourself from this battlefield, or I will remove you myself. Your insubordination ends here." Slowly drawing his own sword, Megatron advances on Deathsaurus ready to make his point if necessary, no pun intended. ''' '''Suddenly, however, the Silver Shouter is nearly overwhelmed by the blast of bagpipe music. "Arrgh!" he roars. "What is that NOISE?!" He turns from Deathsaurus, completely thrown off his game. <> Star Saber says, "Autobots, be very wary of Deathsaurus, he is a foe of unimaginable power and cunning! If the Destron and the Decepticons have forged an alliance, we must fight as one!" <> Skuld says, "Kaiju!" Ko-Te was here on a nice, diplomatic mission with Skuld. As Starscream steps through the smoke Ko-te's attention is drawn to those glowing optics. Lifting his staff, the rings jangle a bit as the Monk levels it towards the seeker; the gesture seems almost lazy. "Whatever the Way, the master of strategy does not appear fast?.Of course, slowness is bad. Really skillful people never get out of time, and are always deliberate, and never appear busy..." As the words roll into the air a bolt of fire erupts from the end and toweards the obscured seeker. <> Star Saber says, "Yes, it will take all of us to fight him off!" >> Ko-Te misses Starscream with Phoenix-Fire . << Another day, another planet, another firefight. Wash, rinse, repeat. Swindle comes out of the shuttle, not at the front of the pack -- that's for people who want to get shot by the enemy. Nor is he the last out -- that's for people who want to get shot by some higher-up with misguided ideas about honor and glory. No, he makes sure he's closer to the middle of the pack as he exits the shuttle, his scatter-blaster armed and at the ready. He hits the battlefield and looks for a position that will give him cover and allow him to assess the situation. It's not hiding! It's strategic planning! Blast Off doesn't really have anything against the regular people on Victory... well, minus the Autobots, at least. Maybe the head honchos on the Galactic Defense Force. Neither does he have any emotional stake in them, either. So when he received this assignment- well, orders are orders. Sucks to be you, Galactic Defense Force and allies. The aloof Combaticon sweeps in fast, enjoying the thrill of a speedy surprise attack, though Jetfire's blast on Megatron, while standing in /his/ shuttlebay doors, certainly rocks him and then some. ''' '''The shuttle huffs at his fellow space-flier, "<< How *rude*, Jetfire! I'd expect a more mannerly welcome from another space alt! >>" With that, his wing lasers take aim and fire at the Autobot. >> Blast Off misses Jetfire with X-Ray-Laser . << Skuld had been chilling with her headphones, bopping to some obscure Korean pop band as well as other radio frequencies. But there's a call to battle, and she leaps to her feet! Jump jets engage, and the small Junkion maid rockets forward, mallet appearing in her hands. "Get off my lawn!" she yells, swinging for Swindle. Who knows why she singled him out? Maybe there's a history there. >> Skuld strikes Swindle with Bash. << Springer happens to be in the area, the Wrecker having headed this way after the recent occurance that happened in Medical with Optimus to talk with Star Saber. When news of the attack does reach him he puts on every ounce of speed he has to arrive at the battle, he lifts a bit further into the air as he transforms into his bot form and drops from fairly high up, the Wrecker aiming to literally drop into the fight on a particulary large target... aka Deathsaurus' head. "Say 'ello to my size-Wrecker boots!" >> Springer strikes Deathsaurus with Stomp. << Swindle is hit for *NO REASON* by some crazy femme with a mallet! A freakin' mallet! And *owww* that freakin' hurt! "What the..." he says. "Oh slag this!" He hits up his radio: "I'm going to...recon the base. I'll report back what I find." and by 'recon' he means 'going to stuff as much portable valuables into his subspace pockets as is Swindle-y possible'. Which is quite a bit. <> Air Commander Starscream says, "Coward again? Eh, Swindle?" <> Combaticon Swindle says, "Eagles may soar, but weasles never get sucked into a jet engine, Screamer." <> Air Commander Starscream says, "I've got a taxidermist back on Cybertron. Wait till he see's what I brought him." Jetfire does a barrel roll on Blast Off's attack. He then steadies himself and edges in toward the Combaticon. He tsks Blast Off, opening his gun cannons. "You'll excuse me if I ignore a lesson on rudeness from a Combaticon - " And with that - he fires a few strategic blasts toward Blast Off. >> Jetfire strikes Blast Off with Gunpod . << Starscream shakes his head as he sees Saber go after Megatron and mutter, "Oh no you don't! You're mine. Just like Metalhawk...you will fall to my blade." His vernier thrusters all fire as he streaks into the sky on a beeline for Star Saber. This thrust makes him completely avoid Ko-Te's attack. As he sours overhead he looks at the Junk and laughs, "I'll deal with /you/ later." When that later is? Well, we'll just have to see. He's soaring towards Star Saber. ' '''He drops his vernier thrusters and just uses his feet as he approaches his opponent, "STAR SABER! OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU WILL BE FACING ME!" his sword strikes with Star Sabers and knocks him back from Megatron. Each twirl their swords brilliantly and make several strikes and parries against each other. It rings across the country side. "The last I saw you...I was but a learner. Now...I am a master!" he makes several more slashes. ' '''Their BZZZNTS ring out across our battlefield. Ringing in the sky as these two great swordmechs fight. Neither can seem to get the upperhand on the other. Both are clearly skilled. Star Saber comes in with an underhanded strike. A brilliant move, but Starscream's speed saves him and he backs off, attempting to knock his opponents blade up and slash him across the belly, "You're good. But Metalhawk was better and I bested him." SLASH! >> Starscream strikes Star Saber with Beam-Saber. << The large beast that arrived transforms in one quick, almost elegant motion, revealing the Destron emperor. Deszaras, or the creature known as Deathsaurus depending on who you ask, approaches the group seperatly then the Decepticons arrival. His movement is like a predator, stalking its prey, all four of his optics focused on everyone present for a moment, before turning to Megatron himself. "How dare you." the warlord sneers, his spiked flail forming in his right hand, a curved scimitar forming in another hand. As he moves forward. "I left you with Cybertron. I left you with Earth. And you ahve conquered neither." he says. "You have not earned the right to come to my world, my side of the Galaxy and conquer my targets. You called me. Three solar cycles ago. And I ignored it. Beacuse answering your calls is beneath me, Decepticon." he says as if he is not one. "This is not your war, Megatron. Go back to your pathetic mudball and play with Optimus. There's real conquest going on out here. You are in over your head. Retreat, before I bring my fully funtioning warworld and elite troops down upon you." oh so he's grown in the time he's been in space by himself. He moves with a crackle of electricity around him a display of pure power, curved blades visible under his giant wings. He is armed to the teeth and then some today. ANd thinks to himself perhaps he should have brought more weapons. He shows his further defiance by aiming his flail at Megatron! However, before he strikes, theres a flying wrecker heading for his head. The Lord of destruction whips around quickly He turns to look at the wrecker who dared attack him. "Fool. You are out of your league, Autobot. Stick to Megatron's troops. Maybe one of those. Combaticons." with that he pulls that flail back to backhand the Wrecker with it. >> Deathsaurus misses Springer with Energon Flail. << Star Saber 's assault is blocked, his blade locked overhead as Starscream intercepts him. "Uwa...Starscream." His boosters fire back as Starscream dodges, keeping up the pressure against him. The Aerospace commander boosts back, avoiding the incoming fire, which breaks the lock. As Starscream puts himself bodily in the way of Star Saber's attack, the Supreme Commander actually takes pause, "So be it, Starscream. You won't be in my way for long!" The two exhange assaults, Star Saber using the forte of his blade to help glance off Starscream's swings. On the next pass, Star Saber takes a torso slash that sends him backwards. He clutches to the sparking wound for a moment, but the refrain is only momentary. He boosts forwards back towards Starscream, his weapon raised. Suddenly his boosters fire sideways, as he attempts to exploit the swordsmech's weak side, a retributive blow to the side. >> Star Saber misses Starscream with Slice. << Deathsaurus sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Deathsaurus radio's Star Saber with " For once, you are not my primary target.". (INTERCEPT): Star Saber recieves " For once, you are not my primary target." from Deathsaurus. Star Saber sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Star Saber radio's Deathsaurus with "Hmmmph. You'll not hurt a single Autobot while I still function!". (INTERCEPT): Deathsaurus recieves "Hmmmph. You'll not hurt a single Autobot while I still function!" from Star Saber. <> Skuld says, "Never interrupt the enemy when he makes a mistake." Deathsaurus sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Deathsaurus radio's Star Saber with " They are safe. So long as they don't stand in my way.". (INTERCEPT): Star Saber recieves " They are safe. So long as they don't stand in my way." from Deathsaurus. <> Star Saber says, "Autobots, Deathsaurus claims he is here for Megatron. In this, his word is true. Let us focus on the Decepticon assault team, and then I shall deal with Deathsaurus, as he is here for me." <> Jetfire says, "As you command, Star Saber...but no one's going to be left high and dry in this fight." <> Springer says, "Yyyyyeaahhh... a bit late for that isn't it? He kinda has some Wrecker-sized boots on top of his head. Besides, if he's after you that alone makes him the enemy still, even if he is aiming for Megaphone first. Besides, how ofter do we get a chance to kick a dinosaur? Well, the Dinobots don't count since they are on our side... usually." <> Springer says, "Can I play with Barney, Star? Pwwwweeeaseee.. I promise to be good.. ish." "Elite troops?" Megatron bellows loudly, barking a laugh. "Your pathetic Destrons? They couldn't conquer a Lithone buildday party!" As Springer strikes, Megatron takes advantage of Deathsaurus's distraction to deploy a flail of his own. Moving in quickly, he slashes at Robot Chicken's stupid bird-beak helmet. "The universe is my domain, Deathsaurus!" Megatron hisses. "You will learn that or join the Autobots crushed beneath my boots!" Sword in one hand, flail replacing the other, Megatron advances on the would-be Emperor of Destruction, trying to force Deathsaurus into the water surrounding the Galactic Defense Force Headquarters to slow him down. >> Megatron misses Deathsaurus with Energy-Mace. << Within the general dissary that is combat Ko-Te is an island of calm; seemingly always just a fraction of an inch out of the way of an incoming attack. His head turning to scan the fighters, and he finally looks up spotting the purple Decepticon shuttle. The monk drops into a run and begins a series of rocket assisted leaps towards his chosen foe, but while he's still out of reach the monk draws his fits back and punches towards him. A faint disturbance can be seen moving outwards in a collision course with Blast Off. >> Ko-Te misses Blast Off with Phantom-Strike. << HOW DARE! Jetfire questions *Blast Off's* undeniable iron grip on all that is etiquette and cultured?!?! (The shuttle's also really good at denial too.) GAAASP. Worse yet, Blast Off MISSES while Jetfire's shots strike home and seem to blast the Combaticon right out of the sky and knock him unconscious. Game Over, goodbye. HOWEVER, surprise!!! It was simply yet another animation error! ''' '''The shuttle lives! He comes blasting out of the smoke of his apparent destruction, engine grumbling. "<< I am a *space shuttle*, too! Never forget that, >>" he responds with an icy huff at the Autobot flier, arcing up and around to send a strafing round of shots Jetfire's way. "<< I'd like to assume that you'd know a thing or two about *class*, being a spacer yourself, but with Autobots I'm never entirely sure... >>" He'd probably say more, but suddenly there's a Junkion leaping AT him? "<< What the-? >>" Blast Off quickly veers off to the right, evading the attack. "<< Since when do groundpounders make it up here in the sky?! >>" An affront to aerial superiority, huff! >> Blast Off strikes Jetfire with Ballistic . << Skuld has brought honor to her family by swatting a pesky Combaticon off the battlefield! Okay, Swindle snuck off like a midnight snacker after the last piece of pizza, but it's still a retreat in the face of the foe. She looks around for a new target, and, hey! There's -another- Combaticon! Nii-san is already swinging at him, but there's no reason she can't help out her big brother! "Group up!" She leaps into Ko-Te's wake, pulling out a bunch of knotted cable and letting it fly for the Decepticon shuttle like she's trying to catch a big, purple fish. >> Skuld strikes Blast Off with Net . << >> Blast Off temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Encore recovers from the blast of his bagpipes and makes a few quick adjustments, making it a bit more of a directed blast as he continues to focus on Megatron. "Oi! Yez!" He bellows, the nature of the bagpipes letting him to continue shoutin, stepping forwards closer towards Megatron and Deathsaurus. "DINNA IGNORE ME WHEN I'M SHOUTIN AT YE!" He keeps marching at Megatron, blasting the Silver Shouter himself with more of a focussed blast from the bagpipes. He then throws them aside and pulls out his bofors gun, ready to fight Megatron one-on-one. >> Encore strikes Megatron with Bagpipe Blast . << Springer lifts his hands up in the air, "I always wanted to get kick a real dinsoaur and they don't get uglier then you." The Wrecker leans /way/ back and barely manages to get under the massive flail being swung at him, one hand resting on the ground to keep him from falling entirely to the ground then pushes hard to get himself back fully on his feet. He responds to somethong on the radio and replies on it before he shrugs, "Go with the flow, Tempboss! Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme! Look out, it's Wrecking time!" And he hops from foot to foot as he brings up his fists and gets ready to go after the big target. Then pauses as Megs attacks Death... the big dinosaur, "Hey! That's my punching bag! Go hit Starscream, I'm sure he's done something idiotic in his desire to lead!" He waves over at Starscream before the Wrecker darts in, his leg leading the way as he tries to land a strike on the Decepticon's head by jumping up and spinning around to add some force to the blow. >> Springer strikes Megatron with Leap-Attack. << Jetfire continues to fly over, around, and through the Defense Headquarters, providing the necessary cover. Starscream smiles as he slashes Star Saber and exclaims "YESSSS! Very different from the old days, eh, Saber? Unlike before, I no longer rely on only the energy of the null. I have learned the ways of the blade. And you Autobots are lacking!" Star Saber renews his assault and Starscream twirls his blade around, blocking left and right. Star Sabers final slash is a good one, Starscream parries it...but it glances up, and slashes off a part of his left wing. Thankfully due to antigrav, this is not required for flight or it would be a crippling move. ' '''Starscream looks up to his damaged and sparking wing. "YOU DARE?! YOU DARE DAMAGE MY BEAUTIFUL FRAME?!" he starts twirling his blade around insanely. But Star Saber isn't having it. He blocks ever single blow like an expert. This is not going to be an easy fight for either Elite Boss contender. Starscream then twirls his sword a few more times with glancing strikes and then moves his blade to an underhanded grip, trying to slash across Saber's belly. ' '''"You know, I always had respect for you, Saber. You were a strong and powerful leader before you left. But now you've cut my wing. NEVER RUB ANOTHER MECH'S RHUBARB!" SLASH! >> Starscream misses Star Saber with Slash. << <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Retreating? The battle on victory going poorly, I take it?" <> Air Commander Starscream says, "I am crushing Star Saber. We will be victorious!" <> Blast Off muffled muttering Deathsaurus is pushed back towards the water, his clawed feet digging into the ground as he attempts to hold his ground. "I have improved, Megatron." He hisses, transforming in that smooth, almost instant almost liquid way that he does as of late. Its time to bring out the big threats. The Kaiju moves almost lightening fast, swimming through the air like he's not a giant awkward looking space chicken. No. Hes actually quite fast like this, and determined. He dives down,belching out a torrent of fire in the direction of Springer and Megatron, though mostly aiming at the wrecker like some sort of chicken-dragon thing. As he readies himself into fighting position a oversized gun appears in his hands, almost too big for the creature to hold let alone fire. The thing starts to power up, plugging into many ports. "I don't think you have met my living metal destroying cannon. You will both know its power soon enough. Emperor Deathsaurus will not submit to neither Autobot or Decepticon." he looks down to Springer. "Dinosaur indeed." He hisses. "Is this one always so...suicidal?" >> Deathsaurus strikes Springer with Flame Breath . << The finesse was too flashy, and the Supreme Commander saw the second belly shot coming, an attempt to work the broken armor further. Just like a villain would. Star Saber adjusts himself, drawing himself back into a hovering stance. He brings the blade before him again, resetting himself. "You fight for the wrong cause, Starscream. The Decepticons are but weak-willed dominators, fighting for themselves!" He boosts back forward, his blade ready for the backhand slash. His weapon clashes with Starscream's energy blade, the crackling hiss of the two meet, as Star Saber's head is bare inches away from the weapon lock. "A life...of tyranny...shall never know true strength!" With all the attention on the crossed blades, locked at the hilt, Star Saber shifts his tactic. He ignites his left leg booster, and brings his knee up into Starscream's torso, a move meant to throw him off balance. "Battle........" He grasps at Starscream's forearm and blade with his free hand, and uses the grip to fling Starscream over his shoulder, "...ON!!!!" His foot reverses, kicking Starscream down straight towards the planet! >> Star Saber strikes Starscream with Stomp. << <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Interesting." <> Air Commander Starscream says, "I've proven I am a better swordsman. Now I will prove that he dies!" Megatron advances on Deathsaurus, swinging his mace at the Destron's head. His concentration is shattered, however, as Encore pours on the music. He turns to glare at the Suicide Jockey and is gifted with a mighty boot to the head by Springer. "Enough!" he growls at the Wrecker interruption. "Engage me at your peril, Autobot!" Megatron raises his sword and combines his fusion cannon with his scope kibble to create his Telescopic Laser Cannon. "Die, Autobot!" he yells, firing at Springer at near point-blank-range. >> Megatron misses Springer with Shoulder-Cannon . << <> Air Commander Starscream says, "LORD MEGATRON! Back to Back! Like in the Arena!" Encore growls loudly as he looks at Megs *still* ignoring him. "A'reet, if tha's what yer gonna do..." he mutters, lowring his Bofors gun and instead pulling out his 105. "I SAID!" he shouts. "I AM SHOUTING AT YOU! STOP IGNORING ME YOU ARROGANT TOSS-POT!" He settles the howitzer on his shoulder, calmly loading a shell into the back of the gun before taking aim at the Silver Shouter. He looks left and right. "EASE!" he shouts, alerting anyone near him that they should cover their ears and shout the same to avoid their audio receptors being blown out. ''' '''He has to take half a step back to absorb the recoil of the huge cannon, waiting for the smoke to clear to survey the results. >> Encore strikes Megatron with 105mm Shell . << Even as he begins to drop Ko-Te feels more than sees his little Imouto behind him. The net soaring over the ascetic Junkion, a faint tilt of the hat can be seen. As he falls a knee bends up, the other foot pointed and whole frame seems to tense up. This just sets him up to drop that foot into Skuld's cuppered hands. For a brief instant it's like time stops for everyone but the Junkion twins and the share a conspiratorial look before the monk nods. His sister heaves him back into the sky at Blast off, the leap assisted by those foot mounted rockets. The staff is pulled back as blue energy courses over it. "Give my best to Talpa!" He exlaims as the staff is spun and slammed into the shuttle; discharging both the force and the stored energy. >> Ko-Te strikes Blast Off with Charged-Strike. << <> Air Commander Starscream says, "Lord Megatron. Back to back. We will destroy them all. Just like the old days" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Of course you will. Power to the Decepticon Empire. Power to Lord Megatron!" Starscream sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Starscream radio's Megatron with "He's nearly dead. But I will NOT let them overwhelm you lord. I've proven we are the masters". (INTERCEPT): Megatron recieves "He's nearly dead. But I will NOT let them overwhelm you lord. I've proven we are the masters" from Starscream. Starscream sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Starscream radio's Megatron with "Back to back. Like the old days. I will not let them take you.". (INTERCEPT): Megatron recieves "Back to back. Like the old days. I will not let them take you." from Starscream. Megatron sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Megatron radio's Starscream with "Together we will destroy them all!". (INTERCEPT): Starscream recieves "Together we will destroy them all!" from Megatron. <> Harbinger says, "Back to back? Are they dancing? Can I dance to? Can I? Can I?! Gotta dance with them all!" <> Lord Megatron says, "You'll be dancing with my cannon if you don't knock off this racket immediately!" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Harbinger. stay out of this. Help me around base." <> Air Commander Starscream says, "DIE AUTOBOTS! DIE!" Speaking of affronts to aerial superiority, this is turning into one of those less-than-stellar days for the space shuttle. Blast Off evades the one Junkion, but it doesn't leave time for him to evade the NEXT. Worst of all, this tangled net not only catches him, it sends him flying towards... the ground. The shuttle's wing elevons twitch and turn but he basically becomes a flying brick, or is it flying fish, and down he goes, caught in the net. ''' '''He's met while still in the sky by Ko-Te, who takes the opportunity to give the flying fish the hook - and boy does it hurt. "<< ARRRRGH!!! >>" Ka-THOOOM. He mutters something distinctly NOT cultured and sophisticated on his way down, then lands with a thud, skidding hard on the ground and leaving a few ceramic tiles from his heat shields in his wake. The shuttle lies there, dazed, for a moment before transforming into root mode- and he's brandishing an ionic blaster as he does so. Still, there's smoke coming from his side and he doesn't look all that great. "You wanted up close and personal, did you? Well, I am master not only of the sky, but anywhere I happen to be! And *you* are about to regret taking ME on!" He squuezes the trigger, gun pointed at Ko-Te. The shuttle uprights as the wings and stabilizer fin fall away and the engine cylinders fall forward. The top half of the shuttle breaks apart to reveal Blast Off. >> Blast Off strikes Ko-Te with Ionic-Blaster . << Skuld tumbles backwards after boosting her big brother, landing on the ground in a three-point crouch. She looks up and sees that her opponent is still fighting! And he's shooting at her brother! Well, two can shoot things. She gets to her feet and pulls an oversized revolver from a speed holster that juts out of her thigh and fires it while charging right for the Decepticon! >> Skuld misses Blast Off with Revolver . << Springer can't resist after he's giving a bath of fire from Barney just as he lands after landing the kick on Megatron, "The fire!!! Ittt burnsss!!! It burns!!! Put it out!! Put it out!" He runs around in a circle for a few seconds shaking off what flames might still be on him before he darts in at Deathsaurus, having used the running around to get a bit of speed built up and slashes out at Not-Purple-Dinosaur with his lightsaber as it drops into his hand from its compartment, a trail of light tracing its arch as he tries to cut open the Evil-Barney's belly and chest, "I saw this on the human's Shark Attack show!" His attack brings him between Megs and Deathsaurus, his free hand raising up behind him towards Megatron and gives the Con leader a signature human signal... the Middle Finger Salute. >> Springer strikes Deathsaurus with Light-Saber. << Deathsaurus chuckles as Megatron misses Springer. All four of his optics glow bright pink as he draws power from himself towards the wires attaching the huge....gun he is holding. "That is not how you cannon a mecha-ant. This is how you cannon a mecha-ant." ''' '''He transforms smoothly again, pulling his wings back and actually wrapping his large wings around the cannon to steady for the recoil. When a guy his side has to prepare for the recoil, this is something immense. That hand cannon starts to power up with a pink glow, and a rainbow colored beam emits from the thing, arcing its way towards that poor wrecker! >> Deathsaurus strikes Springer with Living-Metal-Destroying Cannon . << Springer is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. <> Star Saber says, "Springer!" Starscream is back to back with Megatron firing at the autobots. He sees Deathsaurus in the sky as his arms crackle. "That bastard." he looks back to the challenge at hand and keeps firing. He is no fool. But he sees the threat in the sky. Once his null rays charge he screams out "Dezaras! Parlay was fun! But I will not abide you! I will not!" he fires at the being with the power of the null. >> Starscream misses Deathsaurus with Null-Ray . << Megatron fires at Springer and literally growls as he misses the fast-moving Wrecker. Surrounded by enemies, both Autobot and Destron, Megatron glances at Starscream and nods quickly. Moving as one, they lock step and fight back-to-back as if in the pits of Kaon. Megatron and Starscream may have their differences of opinion over Decepticon leadership but fighting together they are near-unstoppable - Starscream's speed paired with Megatron's raw power. Megatron is forced backward a step as Encore's BFG hits him square in the chest, shattering his armor. ' '"I am not ignoring you, Autobot," Megatron growls through gritted dentae. "You are beneath me. However, you have bought," he winces momentarily, "a moment of my time. But first..." Megatron twists and the cannon on his back collapses and swings around, coming up under his right hip. "We end this folly now!" Somewhere on Cybertron, Folly just falls over for no reason. Back on Victory, however, Megatron fires his hip cannon at Star Saber. >> Megatron strikes Star Saber with Hip-Cannon . << Star Saber notes Deathsaurus, and the anihillating blast of his cannon at work. His optics catch light of Springer, caught in the blast. "Springer, No!" He boosts across the terrain, having momentarily dispensed with Starscream. Despite the speed, Star Saber lands on the ground near Springer, and kneels. He takes a moment to pause in the melee, seeing another Autobot hurt so thoroughly by Deathsaurus. "Springer...Springer, you can't give up. We have many battles still ahead of us. We have to see the end together! Wreck and rule...together." His worry is evident, not even able to bring himself to put any emphasis in the Wrecker catchphrase, as he signals the base to bring out medics immediately. Star Saber manages to notice the Slagmaker taking aim, and puts himself in harms way, unclear whether or not Megatron was going for a kill shot, or not. His arms crossed, Star Saber weathers the blow well. "MEGATRON!" His voice is that of fiery justice itself. He folds into himself as the V-Star connects behind him, turning hin into his spacecraft form. A powerful volley of weapons fire streams out at the Decepticon Commander as he moves to re-engage! >> Star Saber misses Megatron with Heavy Laser. << <> Air Commander Starscream says, "Megatron! We are not losing this battle. I will destroy Star Saber." <> Lord Megatron says, "Focus on Deathsarus! He is the greater threat! I will remove Star Saber from the picture... permanently." <> Air Commander Starscream says, "As you wish." Encore snorts "Oh pull the stick out of your arse and pick on someone yer own size!" he growls. "Remember - tha' bastard you're fighting alongside with is jes' as likely to subvert your plans as I am!" He cackles, dropping his 105mm gun back into its rack as he brings up the bofors once again, bringing up to his shoulder and advancing on Megatron, apparently attempting to work his way into a melee fight with the Silver shouter himself. "Stop... concentrating... on the others... I'm HERE you arrogant bastard!" >> Encore strikes Megatron with Bofors Rifle . << Ko-Te 's body is knocked back as the ionic energy hits home causing some of his internals to sart smoking. Even from his his position far below Blast Off cannot seem to get a view of the monk's optics; yet somehow the Junkion focuses directly on the Decepticon. The monk drops into a three point stance very briefly as he lands. There's a blur of motion and a cloud of dust when Ko-Te springs forward, bounding off and over obstacles to present a more difficult target for his foe to pin down. He closes in on the ground bound shuttle and beings hammering away with fist, foot, elbow, shin, and staff in rapid succession. "Yeah, what scumbag? You gonna pull a rabbit outta your hat?" He quips. >> Ko-Te misses Blast Off with Rapid-Strike. << Blast Off spots Skuld coming for him next and leaps out of the way. For a flying brick, he's actually pretty agile. Probably because he really doesn't LIKE up-close-and-personal. Not good for his health and all. He lands to the side, rolling and standing straight again as he lifts his ionic blaster once more- but even before he has that aimed, the cannons on his legs have taken aim and fired at Skuld. "This is for shooting me down, you insolent guttersnipe!" ''' '''His ionic blaster whips around to take aim at Ko-Te, meanwhile, but before he can he's having to leap back again. #NOPE on that up close stuff. He hufffs as he again tries to take aim, if only the mech would just stop hammering at him and pushing him back. "Get away from me, you ragged ruffian! The only scumbags I see here are *you*!" >> Blast Off misses Skuld with X-Ray-Laser . << Skuld skids to a stop, dust rising from her feet as she watches Springer fall and Blast Off's shots go through where she would have been. "Oh, no, Sage!" She turns and races for the fallen Autobot. Smaller than Star Saber, it takes her longer to get there, but she just shoves the mech aside in order to get down where she can work. The Junkion genius slides a pair of goggles down out of nowhere and pulls out some kind of small tool. "Heroes never die," she avers, sealing open wounds and doing her best to preserve the Wrecker's life. <> Star Saber says, "Skuld. I am counting on you!" <> Skuld says, "The doctor is in!" Springer does not do much.. as theres maybe a third of his torso left, his head and little else. The Wrecker has been Wrecked but keeps on ticking. <> Harbinger says, "Oh a big red button, lets see wh... Slag, comms.. comms off first. " With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Robot mode. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Harbinger. Do not touch any buttons." Jetfire flies in close to Springer and transforms into his robot mode, ready to assist - and possibly provide transportation to safely fly Springer to safety. While the Galactic Defense Force Headquarters is half smoking ruin, medics still pour from the building at Star Saber's command to assist Skuld and Jetfire in sweeping up what's left of Springer. Deathsaurus aims a clawed finger at Star Saber. "I hurt you, Star Saber." he says, staring at the Autobot commander. He has not forgotten his nemesis at all. "I hurt you not by attacking you. But taking out what is most important to you. Your soldiers. He fought bravely. I will honor his memory, if it eats through his spark." he compliments his enemy? Weird. He doesn't stop anyone from cleaning up the Springer mess on aisle 3 either. Also weird. Decepticons never do that. Deathsaurus then ducks a incomming null beam. "Starscream." He hisses. "I see you want to take springer's place." His says. "Perhaps I will oblige you." He looks to Encore. "Who said I am on his side?" he asks. "He is a Decepticon. I am a Destron. Megatron. You have seen my power. Do you still want to face me?" what hes giving the warlord a chance to pull out before preparing for round two. His volley of firepower streaks past Megatron, landing no significant hits, but then Deathsaurus calls out to him, taunting him. "Deathsaurus! Again you strike wickedly. And this time...I shall punish you for your deeds! No escape!" He shifts back into his Star Saber mode, and redraws his blade. "This...is the last life you threaten!" And with that, Star Saber leaps forward, his boosters firing again as he closes the ground quickly towards his nemesis >> Star Saber misses Deathsaurus with Saber Blade. << As Star Saber turns into his spacecraft form, Megatron sets his stance. With Starscream guarding his back, Megatron swings his hip cannon up once more and redeploys his Telescopic Laser Cannon. Megatron remains still, allowing Star Saber's leader bolts to walk their way across the ground towards him, holding his attack for just the right moment. Hitting the fast-moving Saber won't be easy, but if this strikes - doom may befall Victory and the Galactic Defense Force stationed there. Before he can fire, however, Encore hits him again, throwing off his aim. "That's it!" Megatron roars, twisting and firing at Encore just as he enters melee range. "You have interfered for the last time, Autobot! And you, Deathsaurus - bow to me, or you will be next to fall before my fury!" >> Megatron strikes Encore with Telescopic Laser Cannon . << <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Hng-" Encore is wide open as Megatron twists and opens fire. The shot... actually goes clean through his belly, blasting out a great cavernous hole. Encore looks, if anything, mildly surprised, taking a loose, staggering step back and slumping to a three-point crouch. It looks, for a moment, like the Suicide Jockey has been taken down by the Silver Shouter... until he starts laughing. It's a grating laugh, his vocoder track slipping slightly as, leaning on his rifle, he hauls himself to his feet, spitting energon. "Is tha'..." He's interrupted by a cough, and has to spit out more energon is tha' all ye got?" Energon trickles down his face as he grabs his rifle by the barrel and swings it with all he's got at the Decepticon overlord's head. Whether it hits or not, the follow-through actually takes Encore of his feet. >> Encore misses Megatron with Smash. << Ko-Te wraps an arm around his staff, the rings on the end jingle jarringly as he swings it up and out behind him. There's a sardonic smile on the mech's face just for Blast Off and again the mech dashes forward only to begin twisting his whole body. "Oh, I'm offended that you think so little of my clever manuevers. Perhaps I'm being a little too subtle for you?" In the last moment instead of going high with the strike the staff slides down and behind the Purple People Mover's feet in an attempt to sweep his legs. >> Ko-Te misses Blast Off with Sweep. << < irc.dal.net> NO. < irc.dal.net> <> ? < irc.dal.net> I.. < irc.dal.net> I just.. < irc.dal.net> Primus. < irc.dal.net> They're a pretty decent band. Blast Off again jumps up and out of the way, rocket feet flaring, from the Junkion still swinging at him. "One person's idea of clever is another person's idea of *boorish*." He huffs and lands further back from the other mech. "But perhaps sublte is just *not* the word of the day, as much as I can appreciate it... subtle does not a battle win! No, in battle one must go for more *strongly stated* words- and actions. Like THIS!" He finally gets a shot at the mech with his ionic blaster and fires. < irc.dal.net> Sup, Guardian? >> Blast Off misses Ko-Te with Ionic-Blaster . << Skuld gets the worst gaps covered and the biggest pieces stable as she works on Springer, shifting over once Jetfire shows up so the Autobot medic can have space to contribute. Before long, she produces some kind of plastic wrap that wraps itself around Springer's body so it stays together, ready to be lifted off the field of battle. "I'll send you my consultation fee," she tells Jetfire, giving the bundle a pat and turning to see how the fight's been progressing while she was being a genius. With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Gerwalk mode. < irc.dal.net> I ... < irc.dal.net> I tried to hit her. Twice. < irc.dal.net> Her who? < irc.dal.net> Harbinger. My.. < irc.dal.net> ...ah, stage two. My condolences. < irc.dal.net> We're working onit. < irc.dal.net> Primus, I cant… < irc.dal.net> Quarrantine yourself. Keep comms but you need to isolate, now. < irc.dal.net> Perhaps having your motor systems disconnected might help? Jetfire transforms into his jet mode, and lowers his cargo door to enable Skuld to safely load Springer inside. Jetfire says evenly to Skuld "I thought medics weren't supposed to take consulting fees." < irc.dal.net> I wont let it happen. It ends here. <> Skuld says, "The card says genius. Suuuuper genius." < irc.dal.net> We're making progress. Isolate yourself, there's hope. < irc.dal.net> Confirmed. I will. Deathsaurus moves into a defensive stance as he sees the sword coming at him. "Not today, Star Saber!" he catches the blade and throws it back at Star Saber. "No. Not like this. Blade to flail." hes powering up again. If someone doesnt stop him soon, someone else will have to say hallo to his little friend again. "I will never bow, Megatron. As I stated when we started. You are out of your league." he transforms quickly, moving his flail to his hand. >> Deathsaurus strikes Star Saber with Spiked Flail. << Star Saber is punished by Deathsaurus, that flail of his connecting, catching the mecha in the shoulder and torso. The impact sends Star Saber rocketing away towards the ground, and a plummet of ground explodes as he impacts. The mech was disoriented, heavily damaged now as he struggles to pull himself together. "D...D...Deathsaurus." Even here, his home base assaulted, some of the walls crumbling underneath the cannonfire. Springer wounded, perhaps mortally so. He pulls himself out of the hole, and uses his sword to prop himself up. <> Victory Leo says, "Star Saber. You're not giving up now, are you?" Overhead, a blue and gold weapons array bursts in from off-planet. "Star Saber. You're not giving up now, are you?" Star Saber raises his head. "Victory Leo? Uwa..." The glint of seeing his comrade in arms, reflects off of his optics. " Victory Leo lands before the damaged Star Saber. "Star Saber...." Saber regards Leo. " Leo...." A few moments pass, "I need your trust." Victory Leo can only nod. Electric lines crackle between the two Galactic Commanders. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ObVt3Vbn3g Victory Leo transforms, splitting up into a massive backplate that gives Star Saber wings, as well as augments for his feet and gloves. VICTORY SABER clenches his hands, and assumes a pose as electricity swarms around him, displaying his power. <> Victory Saber says, "Autobots...." <> Victory Saber says, "Let us put an end to this fight!" <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Aye." Victory Saber sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Victory Saber radio's Deathsaurus with "Deathsaurus! You will hurt no more!". (INTERCEPT): Deathsaurus recieves "Deathsaurus! You will hurt no more!" from Victory Saber. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Entering Quarantine." <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "If... he doesn't put my lights oot soon... might... need a weeee bit o' help wit' the Silver Shouter" <> Skuld says, "Nii-san gets my help first!" "No, Autobot," Megatron replies, sounding almost impressed with Encore's fight-to-the-end heroics. "THIS is what I have." He breaks down Telescopic Laser Cannon, retrieving his fusion cannon once more. He stands over Encore, muttering, "Such heroic nonsense." He considers a permanent termination blast to the head... but decides as annoying as Encore can be, his bravado has earned him his life, at least for now. Instead Megatron simply swings his cannon down, using it as a blunt instrument to try to quiet Encore. Megatron needs to save the bulk of his firepower, after all. For now he faces... Victory Saber. >> Megatron strikes Encore with Cannon Clobber. << Encore is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Encore is still, defiantly, trying to swing and smash at Megatron as he goes for the club, but sadly, he can't dodge like this. The hit to the head puts him out fairly quick. Springer sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Springer radio's Victory Saber with "Finally... going to.. go super-saiyan on.. Them huh? Better show them.. what someone Optimus picks to lead.. in his place.....is capable of. Do not lose. Wreck and ruleee... ". (INTERCEPT): Victory Saber recieves "Finally... going to.. go super-saiyan on.. them huh? Better show them.. what someone Optimus picks to lead.. in his place.....is capable of. Do not lose. Wreck and ruleee... " from Springer. Megatron says, "Deathsaurus! Let us put aside our differences against a common enemy!" Ko-Te rolls out of the way of the ionic blast, watching it slam into a building instead of his torso. A few quick steps and the Junkion Monk is upon Blast Off again. He tries to reach out and grapple the Combaticon, "Try as you might, I will not let you win this battle!" As he grabs he twists his hip, hoping to get his opponenet off balance and into the air, however briefly. >> Ko-Te misses Blast Off with Throw. << <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "I'll kick yer haid in, I'll bash yer eye- *clonk*" Victory Saber sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Victory Saber radio's Springer with "Springer! Don't lose hope.". (INTERCEPT): Springer recieves "Springer! Don't lose hope." from Victory Saber. Fraaag. Blast off just #NOPES outta that one, having no interest in hand to hand combat- not his strength. The shuttleformer again twists away, "I do what *I* choose, not what some groundpounding guttersnipe *tells* me I can do!!!" Unless they're Megatron or someone *cough*. Speaking of which, he spots some of the action happening elsewhere and almost stops to stare a moment at Star Saber... or whoever that is. Nope, time to get airborne. "That's it, I'm heading back up *there* where I belong!" He points to the sky, then leaps up and transforms into a huge shuttle again, rocketing skyward and leaving a trail of icy cold white smoke behind him. Also some laser blasts from his wing mounts. Blast Off falls vertically, his arms folding over his head. His legs join together, his wings come forward and Blast Off becomes a shuttle. >> Blast Off misses Ko-Te with Plasma . << You would think that Deathsaurus would be the bigger threat. And, literally, he is, but Skuld sees that her brother is struggling to take out his opponent, and she knows she can help! With Springer safely loaded in Jetfire, the mad genius puts her erstwhile patient out of her mind so she can charge right back where she was. "The carnival comes and the carnival goes.. if you wait a while, it'll always come back to you." She uses her mallet like a pole vault to launch herself into the air at Blast off, foot leading the way. >> Skuld misses Blast Off with Bash. << <> Jetfire says, "Springer's safe inside - but Encore's down!" Jetfire closes his cargo bay door and begins to hover - assessing the situation for a few moments and evaluating the risk of giving the Autobots more cover, or risk being taken out, and having a critically wounded Springer be even more in danger than he already is. Deathsaurus looks up at the approaching Leo... "No!" he shouts in surprise "Victory Saber!" he pulls back. Can it be theres something the Emperor fears? "No! You will die as easily as your friends fall around you." he looks to Megatron and nods "Very well." he stands back to back with the slagmaker. "Victory Saber is no easy defeat for either of us." he says. "Give me space. I will power that cannon again." he almost sounds..afraid? <> Trypticon says, "I will protect Soundwave for as long as he is within my walls." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Im stepping down. Harbinger. Leave me. Do not touch me." Despite crackling with electricity, the revitalized form of Star...no, Victory Saber takes back to the sky. "No, Deathsaurus. Your assault ends here! You come here, you assault those under my sworn protection..." A visible aura grows about him as some of Victory Leo's rage comes out. "You taunt me, punish those I trust all in your foolish errand to hurt me!" His hands clench, "Well now you've hurt me...And now...let me say in no uncertain terms...That neither of you are welcome here!" He moves with greater speed than before, and his target is Megatron! Victory Saber cries out in rage as he speeds towards the Slagmaker, and kicks at him, knocking him up against Deathsaurus. And with one mighty charge, he rears back his fist as he attempts to punch Megatron INTO Deathsaurus as hard as his combined form can allow. "HYAAAAAAHHH!" >> Victory Saber strikes Megatron with Saber Blade. << >> Victory Saber strikes Deathsaurus with Saber Blade. << Deathsaurus sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Deathsaurus radio's Megatron with " are you still standing? I have a plan.". (INTERCEPT): Megatron recieves " are you still standing? I have a plan." from Deathsaurus. GAME: Megatron FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Megatron is slammed into Deathsaurus. He reels from the impact, barely able to remain standing. "Very well," he gasps. "If you wish to fight your old enemy so badly, Deathsaurus... so be it. Should you survive, I will be waiting to discuss our mutual differences." He tries to hover upward but is too badly damaged to activate his boot jets. "Blast Off!" he calls. "Return and bring us from this world. Our work here is complete." Acting as if he'd won, Megatron sounds the ... tactical withdrawal. <> Victory Saber says, "I think I understand now." >> Megatron retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Springer, Deathsaurus, Blast Off, and Jetfire. << <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Get Away from me, Harbinger." Encore is quite clearly still alive. He even - through sheer bloody-minedness - fights his way back to consciousness. But not into anything resembling anything near a condition where he can put up even a token fight; instead he concentrates on dragging himself clear so that Victory Saber can fight without worrying about tramping him. Once he's got himself out of the way, he props himself up on something to watch, sipping from a flask of engex... completely oblivious to the fact that it just pours straight out of the gaping hole in his midsection. <> Victory Saber says, "Optimus mentioned me, because he is aware of my modular transformation ability. Perhaps there is some insight that he received that I would be of use to stop the spread of Nucleosis..." That round, pointed hat shakes from side to side. The monk's forms folds down into a transformer sized Junkcycle. The engine revs up and he streaks forward, around and up a few buildings. Even in this mode his jumps are rocket assisted leaps, timing them to allow Skuld to swing into the seat. Higher and higher he goes, building up another charge of energy on his front. "Let's kick it!" He exclaims. With one last boost he arcs toward Blast Off again. >> Ko-Te misses Blast Off with Charged-Ram. << <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Talk.. t' Backblast an.... Scales..." <> Harbinger says, "Pops... you asked for this..." Blast Off rockets off successfully, despite Skulds' dazzling attack (is that an anime style sweatdrop coming from the shuttle's flight deck? Naw, couldn't be, this isn't an anime, is it?!?) Having dodged that, he then evades Ko-Te's stunning last ditch attack. Spectacular- but not successful, as many of these skilled combatants' actions haven't quite landed. Yet. Blast Off begins arcing around, aiming to shoot the Junkion right out of the sky, "<< You don't *belong* up here, Junkion, I will- >>" ....and then he gets a message from Megatron. Welp! The shuttle breaks off his attack, "<< Er... well, I *would*, but you just got lucky! Fare- ...well, NOT so well, hmm? Until next time! >>" With that, the Combaticon shuttle is off, headed towards Megatron to pick up his passengers and leave this world. For now. >> Blast Off retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Encore raises the digit of disdain to the departing Cons Skuld settles into the saddle of Ko-Te's junkcycle form and leans forward, holding on tight, but as she sees the Decepticons begin to retreat, she decides to get in one more shot. The Junkion maiden leans back, holding up her hands in position as she summons a gun as big as she is into being from subspace. Steadying it on Ko-Te's handlebars, she aims for Blast Off, but the shuttle is just too fast. Deciding not to waste the shot, she adjusts. There's still the Kaiju. A large ball of energy forms at the muzzle of the gun, then streaks across the battlefield. >> Skuld misses Deathsaurus with Oversized Laser Thing . << >> Jetfire retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Blast Off. << As some of the battle participants start to thin out, Jetfire clears a way to head back to the nearest medical facility to deposit Springer. Deathsaurus snarls as Megatron calls the retreat. "Uuuhhhha!" he exclaims as hes thrown into Megatron. Who then retreats. "Coward!" He says. He looks to those surrounding him. He is /quite/ outnumbered at this point and now Victory Leo is here too. Even for somethign as large and destructive as he is, the odds do not look to be in his favor. He is still moving rather quickly, moving out of the path of Skuld's weapon. "Another time, Autobots. Cybertrons. You move your battle to Earth and Cybertron? I will follow you. That I promise. Megatron tries to take my worlds. I will try to take his." >> Deathsaurus retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Blast Off, and Jetfire. << Broadband Victory Saber says, "DEATHSAURUS!" Megatron flies away in Blast Off, glowering out of the shuttle bay as he leaves his two enemies behind. If he's lucky, they'll kill each other. If not... Next time, Chanticon. Next time. Victory Saber stands defiantly as Megatron, Deathsaurus, and the others flee. For several moments he muses over the battle, and the events that lead to it. Soon though, the wounded come to mind, and Victory Saber lands, Victory Leo's parts charge with electricity as he separates from Star Saber. Victory Leo looms from behind, "Do not look so glum. It was a good fight, and they were put in their place. They'll not fight Victory again soon." Star Saber watches the medical crews at work, unable to do what they do, all he can do is watch. "Then why...do I feel so helpless?" Ko-Te works his way back down to the ground via short leaps and hops. "All man are the same except for their belief in their own selves, regardless of what others may think of them." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "I do not make promises I do not intend to keep, Victory Leo. Earth and Cybertron." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM DJ Encore says, "Yer jes... another ugly bastard... t' get knocked over..." Broadband Star Saber says, "You will be expelled just the same. From now on, Earth and Cybertron are underneath my protection as well." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "We will see....Encore was it? We will see." Log session ending at 23:56:18 on Sunday, 26 May 2019.